tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Page 11 of 11
Toon Talk Special: The 101 Greatest Disney Songs - Part 1 of 2 Page 11 of 11 46.jpg (5529 bytes) Billy Joel #46 - "Why Should I Worry?" Oliver & Company - 1988 Music and Lyrics by Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight "One minute I'm in Central Park Then I'm down on Delancy Street From the Bowery to Saint Marks There's a syncopated beat" Lead Vocals: Billy Joel as Dodger Source Album: Oliver & Company Original Soundtrack Behind the Music: •Golden Globe nomination for Best Song. •The whole gang joins in for the finale reprise, sadly not on the soundtrack. 47.jpg (9356 bytes) Bette Midler #47 - "Perfect Isn't Easy" Oliver & Company - 1988 Music by Barry Manilow, Lyrics by Jack Feldman and Bruce Sussman "Unrivaled, unruffled I'm beauty unleashed Jaws drop, hearts stop So classic and classy We're not talking Lassie!" Vocals: Bette Midler as Georgette Source Album: Oliver & Company Original Soundtrack Behind the Music: •The song was a reunion of sorts for Manilow and the others: Feldman and Sussman co-wrote the disco classic "Copacabana" for him, and he had been Midler's arranger and accompanist in her early days. #48 - "Part Of Your World" The Little Mermaid - 1989 Music by Alan Menken, Lyrics by Howard Ashman "Betcha on land, they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand" Vocals: Jodi Benson as Ariel Source Album: The Little Mermaid Original Soundtrack Alternate Track: Michelle Nicastro brings her usual enthusiasm to the material on Toonful Behind the Music: •The score for The Little Mermaid won an Oscar, a Golden Globe and a Grammy for Children's Album. It was Menken's first film score. •Ashman and Menken recognized the similarities between "Part Of Your World" and "Somewhere That's Green" from their Off-Broadway hit Little Shop of Horrors, calling this song "Somewhere That's Dry". #49 - "Under The Sea" The Little Mermaid - 1989 Music by Alan Menken, Lyrics by Howard Ashman "Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun, they slave away While we're devoting Full time to floating Under the sea" Lead Vocals: Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian Source Album: The Little Mermaid Original Soundtrack Behind the Music: •This song racked up a slew of awards, including an Oscar, a Golden Globe and a Grammy for Best Song. •It was Ashman's idea to make the crab Jamaican, thus opening up the musical possibilities for the character to include calypso and reggae rhythms. •An album of "Under the Sea" dance remixes by Jellybean and Bongo Bob was released by Hollywood Records, credited to "Sebastian C." #50 - "Kiss The Girl" The Little Mermaid - 1989 Music by Alan Menken, Lyrics by Howard Ashman "Sha la la la la la, my oh my Look like the boy to shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad Ain't that a shame, to bad He gonna miss the girl" Lead Vocals: Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian Source Album: The Little Mermaid Original Soundtrack Alternate Track: Little Texas scored a country hit off The Best of Country Sing the Best of Disney Behind the Music: •Also nominated for the Best Song Oscar and Golden Globe. •Demo tracks of all the Little Mermaid songs are available on The Music Behind the Magic. Tune in next Friday to 101 LP on your radio dial for Part 2 of the Toon Talk Top 101: The Best Disney Songs, starting in the 90s and going all the way to the biggest Disney hits of today! Discuss It •Discuss this article on the LaughingPlace.com Discussion Boards Related Links •Toon Talk's Top 50 Disney Moments of all time •Toon Talk's 101 Greatest Voice Actors of all time -- Kirby C. Holt Kirby is a lifelong Disney fan and film buff. A frequent contributer to the LaughingPlace.com Discussion Boards, he currently resides near one of the Happiest Places on Earth: Orlando, Florida. Took Talk: Disney Film & Video Reviews by Kirby C. Holt is posted whenever there's something new to review. The opinions expressed by our Kirby C. Holt, and all of our columnists, do not necessarily represent the feelings of LaughingPlace.com or any of its employees or advertisers. All speculation and rumors about the future plans of the Walt Disney Company are just that - speculation and rumors - and should be treated as such. -- Posted August 17, 2001 Category:The 101 Greatest Disney Songs Category:Disney/Legends Category:Disney/Hall Of Fame Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas